Amu for Two
by amuto556
Summary: Ikuto and Amu go on another date together. However Tadase doesn't like this. So he follows the lovely Amuto couple on their date., What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just did that!"

Amu Hinamori said as she meekly walked away from Ikuto whom she had just asked out. Ikuto had saved her multiple times and she likes him a little. Even though he was the enemy. She thought she should repay him.

_**It's just to repay him though. I don't **_**really**_** like him. I mean…**_ Amu thought

_**Maybe I do…but he's the enemy. I like Tadase…right?**_

"Hey, Amu chan!" A voice rang out.

Amu POV

I spun around.

"Tadase! Oh, Nadeshiko and Yayo and Kaiko and of course all your charas!

"Well of course! They couldn't just leave us alone!" Tadase's Chara, Kiseki, said.

"I know! I was just well." I spazzed out. I had wanted to tell Tadase something…but alone. I had wanted to tell him about Ikuto and how I had asked him out.

"Hey you guys! Could you leave Tadase and I alone for a few minutes…please? You too Kiseki. And Ran, Miki, Su, you guys too please?

"Oh." The charas said in unison as they sulked away.

"Thanks." I turned to Tadase. "So Tadase. Today I saw Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi?" His face was grave. "Why were you with him. You need to stay away from him. He is the enemy and he is dangerous!"

"Shut up, Tadase!" He blinked and stepped back a little.

"W-what Amu?"

"I said be quiet! I hate how your always putting Ikuto down and telling me how 'dangerous' he is. He isn't dangerous! In fact, he's quite nice and stays out of other peoples business! Unlike you! Your always making sure I'm safe! OK I appreciate that but your like a stalker I can take care of myself sometimes!"

He stared at me stunned.

"I knew you wouldn't get it. Anyways…it is always Ikuto who's doing the _real_ helping!" His mouth dropped open.

"Whenever I fall off of something…there he is. When I'm fighting x-eggs, he's usually there. Yea, your there too, but you aren't going against any orders to help someone! Ikuto is always there and he's not always there stalker-type. Your really annoying Tadase and I want you _out_ of my life!"

"I-I-I thought you were going to ask _me_ out, or tell me you liked me. I mean it's pretty obvious."

"Yea, I was going to tell you I liked you. Key word: _was!_ I HATE you Tadase. You need to get over that I like Ikuto more than you."

I gasped. I did? I mean, I _did!_ I…I…I really don't know.

I started running.

"Amu! I'm sorry! Amu!" I heard Tadase calling after me. Who cared about him though? Seya? Ha!

Ikuto POV

_**I wonder where she is.**_ I thought. It was an hour after she was supposed to meet me and there was no sigh of her.

Suddenly someone burst through the doors, panting.

"Ikuto!" Amu said. "I'm sorry I'm so late! I had to…and then…sorry. She smiled sheepishly.

"Its OK." I said. "C'mon I got us a table."

"Thanks Ikuto."

"Um…Amu? Did you invite _**him**_?" She looked at me in puzzlement. "Why is Kiddy King here?"

She spun around.

"Tadase!" She yelled and ran toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto POV

"Tadase!" She yelled.

What was that Kiddy King doing here? That brat.

I tried to look casual and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Tadase! What are you doing here?" Amu asked him.

I still wasn't sure if she was mad at him or not.

"I was eating dinner with Kukai."

"Kukai? This is kinda a formal restaurant though. You don't eat with your friends here."

"Your with a friend though. Its not like you two are on a date."

My eyes widened.

_**Not on a date? But I thought that…**_

Amu turned looked at me and smiled.

Then in a loudish whisper she said to him, "No, we kinda _are_ on a date! I can't believe your that selfish and jealous Tadase! I thought you were different!"

"But I told you I'm here with Kukai."

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him, then turned and walked back towards me.

Amu POV

_**I can't **_believe _**him! I thought didn't think he would do this! He is so STUPID!**_

"Sorry about that, Ikuto. He's being rude and snotty."

"Its OK Amu. It isn't your fault that he came here."

"Well, it kinda is. I told him about it and he got kinda mad and then I kinda started yelling at him and then he kinda got mad and kinda walked away.

He laughed.

"What! What'd I do?"

"Amu Chan. Calm down." Su came up to me and said.

"Yes, Amu. Its OK. We're here, right?" Ran said.

"Yea."

I was hyperventilating.

"Wait! Where's Miki!?"

Ran and Su both smiled and giggled.

"She's on a date too." They both said as they smiled.

"WHAT!? WITH WHO?!"

"Kiseki!"

My jaw dropped.

"One second Ikuto." I said to him.

I ran over to Tadase.

"Oh, hi Amu."

"Don't "hi" me. Where is Kiseki?"

"I don't know."

"You just leave your chara alone?" Ikuto had come up behind me.

"Yes, does it matter, as long as he doesn't disapear I'm fine."

I was bemused.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"Ran, Su, do you know where they are?"

"Nope." They said in unison.

"We have to find them!"

"C'mon Amu. I'll help you find them." Ikuto said.

"Their probably safe, there is no point in doing this Amu."

"Right Hotori."

"Hotori?"

"Yea, you got a problem with that Hotori?"

"No, but, Amu."

"Its Hinamori to you."

"Let's go Ikuto."

"OK. Bye kiddy king."

Tadase glared at him.

Ikuto POV

The bells on the door jingled as we walked out.

Someone gasped as we came out. Whoever it was ran around the corner.

"One second Amu."

"What is it?"

"I think I saw someone…I mean. You can come if you want."

"OK." She said as she followed me.

I turned the corner and stared at the hundreds of people on the street.

But right there, close in view, was my sister.

"Utau? What the are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Release: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters from it. (note: sorry I didn't put one of these on before. I didn't know I had to)

Summary: Pointless chapter of them all.

Utau POV

I gawked at him, not knowing what to say.

"I-I." I stammered

"I was…shopping." I nodded and smiled.

"For who?" Ikuto said.

"Er…um…I was shopping for…for…for Amu and Eru and Iru and you."

I smiled brightly.

He looked unconvinced.

"What did you buy?"

He asked.

"Um…" I stammered.

"Hey! Ikuto why did you run off? Oh hi Utau."

She blinked.

"Utau? You're here? That's awesome! Hi."

"Yea, I was just shopping for you guys."

Ikuto POV

I stared at Utau.

I couldn't believe her.

"C'mon Amu. Let's go."

"But Utau is here."

"I know. Come on."

I said frustrated.

"Okay." She said.

She seemed confused.

I heard a snicker.

"Utau, you are going to be in so much trouble when Amu leaves."

"Shut up Iru. C'mon please."

"Fine" She laughed.

"What?" Amu said.

"You too Utau?"

"I was jealus c'mon gimme a break. You know how much I like Ikuto."

"I know, but this was our private date and I already have a *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* jerk on my back." (A/N Fill in the *beep*'s with anything you wish to.)

"Sorry." She looked down now.

Amu POV

"Its Okay Utau."

I said. I felt bad for her kinda.

"How about you and Ikuto and I go out to tomorrow on a day out?"

She looked doubtful.

"Please? We could do anything all day long."

She sighed.

"OK."

"Yay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I smiled and laughed.

"Can I come?" Someone asked

I turned around.

"Tadase!"

"Can I?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not."

"Cause! Ikuto tell him why."

I said.

I couldn't think of anything to say except some cheesy stuff like because you're a butt face and a stalker and stuff like that.

"You can't come kiddy king…because…take it away Yoru."

**Ikuto's thoughts**

I couldn't think of anything to say except cheesy stuff like you have a stupid chara and you're a butt face and a freakish stalker. Only a retard would say that. I wonder what Amu was thinking. (A/N: Great minds think alike!)

Yoru POV

"You can't come _**because **_(A/N: He couldn't believe they didn't think of this) You have a stupid chara you're a butt face and you are a freakish stalker!"

Normal POV

They both gawked at him.

"Fine Hinamori." Tadase said.

"I hate you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the story ends on a happy note!


End file.
